


Last Kiss

by WhenTheFoxGRINS



Series: SNS Summer Week 2017 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Character Death, First Time Blow Jobs, Last Kiss, M/M, SNS Summer Week 2017, lol I can't just write something normal can I?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFoxGRINS/pseuds/WhenTheFoxGRINS
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is sentenced to death.In a last ditch effort, Naruto does his best to see to his friend's dying wish.





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so yeah. I did an angsty thing.
> 
> This was actually based on a dream I had a few years ago.  
> Since it was just a dream, I guess you can't expect too much, haha.
> 
> Don't hold your breath.

That day was a mild, late-spring day like any other.  The sun was out, people were going about their lives.  It was disturbing.  Everything was normal.  Everything was as it always had been.  
  
It was as if Uchiha Sasuke hadn’t been put to death that very morning.  Everyone knew, but nothing was different.  They walked around in the sunlight, free to do as they pleased.  
  
Sasuke had returned home only a month ago, literally dragged by Naruto himself.  Not that the Uchiha had put up much of a fight.  He’d had a look in his eyes that day eerily similar to the look in the blond’s today.  
  
They had prison cells, even advanced ones for shinobi.  But the village spared no precaution, building an entirely new cell beneath the Hokage tower.  It was built with the utmost of their abilities.  Still, Naruto knew that Sasuke could have escaped easily, despite having at a minimum of two ANBU guarding it day and night.  
  
Sasuke didn’t try to escape.  He didn’t even try to fight it.  He had just sat there.  The few times Naruto had been allowed to see him, he felt that his friend looked no different.  Despite the blindfold they kept over his eyes at all times, Naruto knew that his eyes looked no different from the day that he’d been brought back.  He didn’t act like a man awaiting his death.  He was just.. Sasuke.  
  
Naruto never gave up though.  He rarely slept, fighting constantly to convince the higher ups to lessen the sentence over the raven’s head.  There had been tearful pleas from Sakura, moving speeches from Naruto, and even Shikamaru had volunteered to defend him, for Naruto’s sake.  But even with his genius, he couldn’t find a way to convince the council otherwise.  
  
It had been decided exactly one week before his death.  Sakura had collapsed on his chest, and by the time she was able to pull away, it had been nearly soaked through with all of the tears.  Naruto didn’t cry, because he couldn’t find it in himself to accept it.  To accept the inevitable.  
  
Security became even tighter, and no one was allowed to see Sasuke save for Naruto and Sakura, separately.  Sakura had gone first, her hands cuffed behind her back as she was let into his cell.  Naruto stood down the hall and around the corner, to give them more privacy, despite the ANBU who never moved from his position next to the cell.  
  
The blond could feel his heart breaking as Sakura let out everything inside of her that she wanted to tell Sasuke.  Her voice was clearly shaky, but she didn’t cry like she had in front of Naruto.  She told him her feelings for him, told him how hard Naruto had fought for him.  She couldn’t stop apologizing.  
  
Naruto hadn’t seen, but was later confided in.  How Sasuke actually listened, even going so far as to say “It’s okay.”  He seemed more concerned over Sakura than he did himself.  Each of them had their hands bound behind their backs, and while the blond understood why, he couldn’t help but think of how cruel it was.  They couldn’t even so much as hug each other.  
  
Sakura stood, pressing her body against the taller man’s, and Sasuke in turn pressed his lips to her brow.  And they simply stood like that until the guard informed them that her time was up.  No further words were spoken as the female member of team seven was escorted away.  
  
She walked straight past Naruto, not even managing a glance.  Her head and her heart were elsewhere, in her own world as she was taken back upstairs by one of the guards.  
  
As Naruto approached the cell, he noted the remaining anbu immediately and was thankful that Kakashi had managed to become one of the few strongest and most trusted shinobi to guard him.  It was the closest he’d get to privacy with his last visit with the Uchiha.  
  
The blond had immediately pressed himself against Sasuke, just as Sakura had done.  It seemed to startle him, perhaps not expecting such an intimate act from Naruto.  The blond felt tears in his eyes, and was almost thankful that Sasuke couldn’t see them as he pressed his face into his friend’s neck, breathing in his smell and trying desperately to commit it to his memory.  
  
It wasn’t until Sasuke was sentenced that Naruto had realized his true feelings for his friend.  It certainly hadn’t made the situation any better for him, and he felt he couldn’t even confide in Sakura, not then.  He wasn’t even sure he’d tell Sasuke.  
  
Pulling back a little, but still standing close enough that they could each feel each other’s warmth, Naruto smiled a little, and Sasuke could hear it as he strained his voice to sound happier than he actually was.  
  
“Any regrets?”  It was a half serious, half playful question.  
  
There was a pause, as if Sasuke were considering whether he should actually speak or not.  Naruto was a little surprised - it meant that he _did_ have regrets, that he’d actually thought about such things during his time in this depressing prison.  
  
“I would to have liked the Uchiha bloodline to have gone on.  To start over.  To give the Uchiha a new name - to show people that we weren’t the pitiful clan that was wiped out in a single night, and that there is more love in us than there is hatred.”  Sasuke trailed off a moment.  “It’s more the thought that my heritage will be wiped clean from the world when I die that upsets me, rather than the fact that I’m being put to death.”  
  
Naruto had simply stared.  Sasuke had spoken, small sentences here or there, but had been mostly quiet.  He’d certainly never spoken this much in all of his time here, save for his first week where he’d been nothing short of mind raped, interrogated to spill everything he knew.  Sasuke spared no detail, giving direct, detailed responses - or so that’s what it had said on the report Naruto had been allowed to look over.  Even that hadn’t saved him in the end.  
  
“You’re quiet.  That’s not like you.”  Sasuke murmured, perhaps trying to add a little humor to the situation as well.  A far cry from their childhood bantering, but Naruto wasn’t going to complain.  
  
“Remember that time I was tied to the post, during the bell test?”  Naruto started, and Sasuke merely nodded.  “How even though it threatened your chance of never being allowed to become a full-fledged shinobi, you fed me your lunch?”  
  
Sasuke didn’t respond, unsure of where his old teammate was going with this.  He assumed he was just reminiscing as Sakura had, but was surprised when he distinctly felt teeth at the waistband of his pants, tugging them downwards.  
  
“What the hell, Naruto?”  He whispered, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention from the guard.  
  
“This is just like that time.”  Naruto spoke quietly, muffled by the pants in his mouth as he managed to get them down just far enough for Sasuke’s soft member to slip free.  
  
“I fed you my lunch, and you want to repay me by molesting me?”  Naruto had never been so happy and yet so sad to hear that slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.  It was the old Sasuke he knew was in there somewhere, but regardless of his desperate attempts, hadn’t been able to prove it well enough to save his life.  
  
“I don’t know much about this, or if it’ll work, but if I can do this, it’ll be worth it.”  He insisted, stopping to concentrate as he summoned a small container, doing his best to be quiet as it slid up his throat and out of his mouth.  It wasn’t very big, but it didn’t need to be.  It was shaped similar to a vile, but larger and rectangular, specifically so that it could stand on its own without falling over.  I had a small plastic cap over the top, which naruto pulled off with his teeth awkwardly, dropping it to the ground next to the carefully placed container.  
  
“If you’re going to do what I think you’re about to do, I just want you to know that you’re insane.”  
  
Naruto couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips, though it was more of irony than sincere amusement.  
  
“You have no idea how many times I’ve heard that the past few weeks.  Hell, that past several years, even.”  
  
Glancing towards the entrance of the cell, he could see Kakashi’s shoulder as he faced away from them.  He hadn’t said anything, or made any moves to intervene, and he prayed that it would stay that way.  
  
“I’d use my hands, or yanno, your hands, but.. this is the best I can do.”  He apologized before moving to take Sasuke’s member into his mouth, sucking on it softly.  
  
Sasuke bit his lip to keep a gasp at bay.  He could imagine this would feel nicer if it were under different circumstances.  He admittedly was glad that if this was going to happen, that Naruto was the one to do it.  
  
They were both quiet, Naruto especially so as he tried to keep the sounds of his sucking minimal.  It was difficult and awkward for them both, which unfortunately made the whole process even longer.  
  
In those last few moments, Sasuke allowed himself to forget why they were doing this and just let himself feel, his hips bucking ever so slightly into Naruto’s warm mouth.  
  
“Naruto..”  He warned the other, his teeth gritting together.  
  
Naruto only ‘hmm’d’ in response, preparing himself as he pulled back, opening his mouth and catching the stream of white liquid that spurted forth.  And it kept coming, and despite it all, the blond couldn’t help but be thankful that Sasuke had given him such a large load.  
  
Once he was sure Sasuke has finished, every drop released from his slowly softening length, Naruto very carefully knelt down and let the semen drip from his mouth into the container.  He knew there’d be a little of his saliva in there as well, but hopefully that wouldn’t affect it.  
  
“I’m kind of glad I can’t see you right now.  I’ll bet you look like an awkward idiot.”  Sasuke breathed, his body having cooled down relatively quickly, which he was both thankful and regretful of.  Not that he’d ever even so much as hint at the latter feeling.  There was no point.  
  
“You look pretty awkward yourself.”  Naruto teased, thankful for the break in tension.  He was painstakingly careful as he picked up the discarded lid with his teeth, slipping it over the vile.  It latched on almost effortlessly - a reason Naruto had chosen this specifically.  
  
There was another lapse in conversation as Naruto swallowed the vile for safe keeping.  He couldn’t let anything happen to this.  He’d protect it with is life.  
  
Sasuke had managed to pull his pants back up from the back, thankful that they hadn’t been pushed down far.  With a few odd twists here or there, he slipped his personals away once more.  
  
“5 minutes, Naruto.”  
  
Sasuke immediately recognized the voice, and he realized how Naruto was able to get away with what he had just done.    
  
“Naruto..”  Sasuke spoke, his voice quiet.  
  
Naruto moved to stand closer to him, resting his chin on his shoulder more so they could speak quietly than out of affection - though the affection was there.  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Make sure whoever gets that is strong.  Good genes, preferably similar looks.  I don’t care if the Sharingan ever awakens.  Just make sure they are _Uchiha_.”  
  
It was beginning to sink in that these were the last words he would ever hear from his best friend.  This was essentially Sasuke’s ‘final request.’  He felt heavy.  Heavy with the guilt that he had failed him, failed Sakura, and now had the burden of Sasuke’s dying wish on his shoulders. He felt like he could hardly stand, his weight pressing heavier into the slightly older boy.  
  
“I’ll make sure.”  Was all he was able to get out.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Those were the last words he ever heard from Sasuke.  In the future, they would replay in his mind over and over again.  They would torment his dreams, cause long, sleepless nights, as well as push him forward, one of his only driving forces in life after that day.  
  
In the silence, there was a soft brushing of lips.  Their second kiss.  
  
Their _last_ kiss.  
  
\- - -  
  
No one knew of Naruto’s plan but Kakashi, who had so far said nothing to him.  Naruto had gone almost immediately to the person he trusted most and who he felt would know what to do with it.    
  
When Sakura saw the vile, her already tired green eyes widened.  She didn’t ask how he managed it, instead, taking it from him, which Naruto let go of a bit reluctantly.  She cradled that vile as if it were Sasuke himself, and she looked so sincerely, hopelessly broken in that moment.    
  
Naruto’s heart ached heavily, and he was beginning to wonder if he was just dying a slow, painful death.  That one day his heart would simply have enough.  
  
He didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> I feed on the your kudos, comments, and tears. ♡


End file.
